The Broken
by m.morgansten
Summary: Join the trio with there struggle to get back to the normal world and recover from the horrors of war. Done through other characters point of views. Dark OneShot, Rated T possibly M


**A little one shot of what the trio were like when they came back to Hogwarts after defeating Voldemort. It doesn't follow the story set out by JK I guess I improvised a little. Its from different peoples view points, enjoy!**  
 **-**  
oOo

 **Albus Dumbledore-**

When Albus returned after faking his death, he couldn't be prouder of what Harry had achieved. He had hoped that the boy wouldn't be to mad at him when they next spoke, so he sent Minerva to explain everything before he met him a day before his eighth year. He would understand once he got over it, it was after all for the greater good. The trio had disappeared for a couple of months after the war having almost no contact with anyone, they were resting he told the press. But they were persuaded to come back to Hogwarts. He was sure that once they were back to the way things were the trio would carry on as normal. But when the boy entered it was not what he was expecting. Here he was, alive, the wizarding worlds greatest hero. Yet now standing at 5"7, with shoulder length long black hair, dressed in black jeans, in a baggy black top was Harry. Paler then he had ever been before, scars layered on every piece of exposed skin, and he was so skinny it wasn't healthy. He wasn't Harry. The boys green eyes now reflected the colour of an Avada, while hinting to despair were primarily empty of emotion, even life. Walking with the precision of a warrior and making no sound he scanned every face, every corner of the room before stopping a good couple of meters in front of the order, holding his wand so tight that Albus was sure it would snap. To say Albus was shocked was an understatement. He did not miss the gasps of horror from the rest of the order.

And then with his own painful horror he noticed Ronald, standing a couple of inches taller then Harry, the boy full of life and passion was now nothing more then a boy with robotic movements. His hair no longer Wealsey bright and his eyes colder then ice, looking for every available exit he could find. Taking a defensive position to the right of Harry, Albus saw the huge scar the length of his face. Both Harry and Ronald's movements reminded him of experience soldiers, which he supposed they were. It was in this moment he noticed Hermione. A girl he once admired for her intelligence as well as her heart now stood shaking between the boys. Her side pressed against Ronald's while holding on to the middle of Harry's arm. Her once bushy hair was now limp hanging around her face, her face devoid of any emotion and her now black eyes only showing exhaustion. Her long sleeved top had been rolled up to her elbows exposing the 'Mudblood' scar on her left forearm and a cursed burn mark the length of her right arm. The only thing suggesting she was as dangerous as the two boys, no young men... warriors... beside her was how she expertly and confidently held her wand. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

Did his war do this? What worried him even more was the fact there was no anger, no betrayal, there was no emotion, nothing. From any of them. Like they didn't even care. Harry simply inclined his head to Albus in recognition that he was still alive and he had lied, then grabbed Hermiones free hand and left. Ronald followed only a step behind, never fully turning his back on the order and ignoring his mothers desperate pleas to stay which turned to broken sobs once he had left.

He was sure they would get better. They had to. But as the year went on he became increasingly more concerned that they weren't. He had the reports from Madame Pomfrey on their poor health. He had reports from all the teacher expressing concerns about their behaviour. Even Snape was worried. The house elves gave reports on how they never had more then a few bites of their food or how they shared Harry's bed in the dometry but took shifts sleeping a couple of hours a night. One sleeps the other two stay awake. Reports on how they often refused to leave the common room and would put up a fight if someone tried to make them. Or how they skipped classes or disappeared from the school all together that not even he, Albus Dumbledore could find them. How there things were so heavily warded and the nightmares were so often they had to be moved to there own room the other side of the castle to stop disturbing other students. How not even Hermione had entered the library this year or the boys had gone on a broom or expressed an interest in Quiditch.

He tried to talk to them, he really tried. Mind healers were ignored and if were forced into their company and they raised their wands in there direction they ended up stunned and bound, wordlessly and wandlessly. He learnt that Harry never spoke to anyone, didn't even scream when he caught fire, only gave short or one word answers to Minerva, Teddy Lupin, and George and William Weasley. Ronald was the same except he only spoke to Weasley's. Hermione was worse. Never speaks, not to anyone. Minerva assured him that Harry said she sometimes spoke to him, especially if he had a bad nightmare. Which meant she could speak but it wasn't as encouraging as he had hoped for. The nightmares, that was another thing that worried him, the amount of panic attacks and nightmare they all had was not healthy.

In the beginning he was sure they would get better, but now he isn't sure they will or ever will. They no longer were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley they were empty shells, ghosts of there past selves. He wondered if he did things differently would this still be the outcome, if he was more up front about things, or he stayed alive would they be different?

They were broken  
And it was partly his fault.

 **Severus Snape-**

Severus paid no attention to the fact Potter looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, with bags under his eyes that could be mistaken for bruises. He ignored the fact his arms, hands even his face were littered with scars layered upon scars and he sure wasn't worried when the boy caught on fire and didn't even notice until Granger had put the fire out, only to carry on as he was. His eyes, Lily's eyes, certainly held no pain in them what so ever. The insufferable know-it-all never spoke anymore, never raised her hand and never looked anyone in the eye, which was good, it was good. He did not notice that every time he looked at her she was shaking like a leaf, which he was certain wasn't the after effects of being under the cruciatus curse to long. He refused to knowledge that the Weasley boy always had two wands and a knife on him at all times and that at least one of these was always in his hands. He didn't have any trouble forgetting the look in the boys eyes when he shut the door, the panic and the wild look in the cold blue eyes did not keep him up at night. He ignored the twinge of guilt he felt every time he saw them because it did NOT exist, and he certainly did not dwell on what they went through.

 **Draco Malfoy-**

Draco Malfoy hated that he had to return to Hogwarts for his eighth year. He hated that his once safe haven now reminded him of death and he hated that he was nothing but a dirty death eater, forever marked. But most of all he hated seeing the 'golden trio'. He hated them for as long as he could remember but he hated them even more now. The fact Granger didn't even seem to notice that she had been branded with that word he tormented her with most, like it was normal to have a slur carved into you while you were being tortured. How she had lost her fire that she once held, even when she was in class. It was completely snuffed out and she now is just an empty shell. He wondered if it was Aunt Bella's doing. He hated how Weasley had grown thinner then when he last saw him at the Manor, how he now looked liked if he was touched he would shatter into a million pieces or that Weasley no longer made an effort in anything. That he is now just robotic barely alive, he wanted to hear the git complain about something. He hated that Potter was on edge at every sound, every movement and never not had is wand in his hand. How Potter looked at you like you were a threat and when he decided you were not he just looked dead in the eyes, how they all looked dead in the eyes, how they all moved without making a sound, not a single sound, not even speaking or crying out if they were in pain, how they all just seemed to be the living dead. He hated it.

 **Madame Pomfrey-**

Madame Pomfrey had seen a lot of things in her life time but never this. Never a boy once full of life having to have half of his bones in his body rebroken and healed because they had healed wrongly. A boy that was so thin and malnourished that she was sure that Mister Wealsey would break. The boy that permanent limited movements in his left because of a injury he would not explain. Mister Potter with who she was sure was suffering from mental health issues, coming into the hospital wing asking for blood replenishing potion, checking it for poisons before drinking it. Explaining that they had ran out and he needed it, refusing to explain why. Checking him over only to find three broken ribs and a fractured wrist that he didn't even noticed he had. And the girl. Miss Granger was nothing but skin and bones, skinny and malnourished enough that if she didn't start eating soon her body would shut down. Of course she checked all three over when they first arrived finding nerve damage that would mean they would find it hard to feel, mental trauma, malnourishment, their bodies littered with scars that would never disappear because of the magic they were caused with, scratch marks that would never fade, cursed burns that would never heal, open sores that could take months if not a year before they would scab over. No she had not seen anything like this, and how they were still alive only Merlin knows.

 **Minerva McGonagall-**

Minerva was worried when the 'golden trio' came back to school. They hadn't looked good when she last saw them after the war but assumed they would get better after a little rest like the others. But she was wrong. She worried for her favourite student Miss Granger who no longer spoke, no longer the bright girl she once knew full of life and ambition. She was sure that it was unhealthy for them to spend so much time together but the way the girl held on to Mister Potter and Mister Wealsey like her life depended on it, whether it was there hand, arm, top or belt, she wasn't sure if they would ever separate. The way the girl cowered behind Mister Wealsey while he tried to wrap her in his arms, as Mister Potter looked ready to fight to the death standing in front of the duo, anger, determination and defiance shinning in his normally dead eyes, all because she tried to touch the girl. She worried for there Mister Wealsey's health, the fact he only ever ate a couple of mouthfuls at each meal, although she supposed it was more then the other two, she was sure he was getting thinner. His normally pale complexation turned nearly translucent with a touch of grey and his in-famous red hair now a dull orange. Mister Potter who scans the room looking for a threat nearly every 10 seconds, always on edge never relaxed. She admits, even if only to herself, she is terrified for what the boy went through to cause him to act as he did, the boy who screamed down the Gryffindor tower because of a nightmare he was having after passing out from exhaustion. Only to wake in a panicked and delusional state to only allow the duo to approach him and calm him down. Mister Wealsey pulling the boy next to him, nearly onto his lap while whispering words into his ear and Miss Granger curling up onto Mister Potters lap stroking his hair with her head on Mister Wealsey's shoulder. Minerva was worried that they were broken for good.

 **Neville Longbottom-**

Neville wondered what happened to the trio to cause them to react like this. Sure the Carrows were hell and he still had trouble getting to sleep after the battle, but what made Harry so protective to not allow anyone to touch the trio. Why did he put up a near constant protego even though there was no obvious danger. He wondered why there was a murderous expression in Ron's eye when people asked about that missing year or there scars. Or why Harry and Hermione always looked at each other before grabbing Ron's hand at these questions. He wondered why Ron always panicked if he wasn't near an exit or why he would curse, stun and bind anyone if they had their wand anywhere near the trio. No matter who. He wanted to know what caused Hermione to have a panic attack every time she wasn't holding onto at least one of the boys. He and half of Gryffindor ended up in the hospital wing before Harry and Ron had managed to calm her down enough that she would stop cursing everyone. He had good reflexes due to the war but he and everyone else were still to slow for her. He wondered what could have been so bad that she gave up in school and even with reading. Why they always shared a bed and acted as one person not three. He wanted to know, he really did but at the same time he dreaded the answer.


End file.
